1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to controls for air conditioners' outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several controls have been designed in the past for the control of the air flow through the outlets of the central air conditioner systems. Most of these devices include a number of complicated parts that not unusually end up failing or making the device more expensive. A simple and effective solution, such as the one disclosed here, permits a user to reliably control the air flow through the outlets of an air conditioner system thereby distributing the air flow on different areas of the dwelling, as required.
However, applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No.2,065,328 issued to Harold F. Hadley in 1935. Hadley's patent discloses a remote control button with a flexible cable causing the deflector assembly to be rotated about a pin, to a desired position for directing the air flow. Handley's mechanism is susceptible to being affected by slight accidental touching. On the other hand, the present invention discloses a remote control assembly with a flexible cable for controlling the different angles of several fins of an outlet assembly, including a position for completely closing the outlet to any air flow. A desired direction and volume of air flow results. The present invention claims spring members and a locking mechanism that permit a rapid, firm, and more efficient mechanism of the control assembly.